


First Kiss

by darkelf19



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, yamblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf19/pseuds/darkelf19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki steals a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**.First Kiss.**

 

“And this is my Yamblr.”

“What’s a Yamblr?”

He hadn’t realized they were sitting so close until she leaned forward, her hair brushing his cheek. It was a curious feeling, one he was unaccustomed to.  He was equally unaccustomed to his stomach fluttering so.

“Uh…it’s a blogging platform, for blogs.”

“Oh. What’s a blog?”

“How can you not know what a blog is Leah?!”

“Hel doesn’t get internet.”

“That’s terrible!”

 “And yet an effective Loki repellent. “

“You don’t mean that!”

“Of course I do.”

“Of course you don’t. Just look,” he insisted shoving the StarkPad into her hands.  

She obliged, perfunctorily scrolling through the posts without much enthusiasm while Loki willed his stomach to stop flopping. After several minutes of silence, and an unsuccessful plea to his internal organs to stop dancing, Loki chanced a glimpse at Leah. She was watching a silly cat video he’d reblogged earlier that day. The small smile pulling the corners of her lips captivated him.

She was most certainly going to pummel him for this.

When he raised his arms in an exaggerated stretch, she spared him a fleeting curious glance. Emboldened by the lack of impending physical pain Loki brought his arms down around her, leaning against her as if intensely interested in the video as well.

He didn’t dare look at her.

Seconds ticked by like millennium as he waited for the inevitable beating. He thought he heard her mutter something, but it was lost to the deafening pounding of his heart. Loki was still agonizing over the ridiculousness of it all, certain she heard the unnaturally loud beat too, when she suddenly turned to look at him.

Summoning every inch of courage in his five-foot frame, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was nothing like the first kisses he’d seen in movies.  Loki supposed he was to blame for that. Knowing he would only have the once chance, he’d left his eyes open, not wanting to miss. Apparently, Leah didn’t want to miss it either as she simply stared back him. He was fairly certain that wasn’t right. He was also uncertain what he was supposed to do next as Leah had yet to do her part. Really, the whole thing was turning out to be a disaster.

Feeling rather dejected Loki pulled away, waiting for the inevitable pummeling. For once, he felt it was probably well earned. Ikol was right; he had absolutely no skill with women.

Stealing a glance her way, the lack of violence suddenly became clear. She was blushing. LEAH WAS BLUSHING! A rush of euphoria plastered a smile to his face. Leah caught his eye, her blush deepening. Immediately she turned her attention back to the StarkPad grumbling about missing the end of her video.

“How do I make it go back?”

“Like this,” he obliged, dragging his finger across the screen. The video soon resumed and he settled comfortably against her.

She elbowed him for his troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Journey Into Mystery © Marvel ]


End file.
